The Engagement
by Erc
Summary: Mac comes to work with an engagement ring on. Questions arise, tension ensues! AN: not a suspense in a thriller kind of way!


The Engagement

July Challenge

Disclaimer: If I owned JAG, I wouldn't be writing Fanfic because we would still be watching it on tv.

A/N: This made sense to me, but I have learned that that doesn't mean it will make sense to anyone else. So hopefully someone enjoys it!

-

JAG Headquarters

Tuesday

0955

Time for a coffee break, staring at all of these files is starting to blur my vision. As I enter the bullpen Harriet spots me. I will give her 21 seconds to take notice…

"Ma'am, how are you this-- OH MY GOSH!" she says, throwing her hands over her mouth, "You're engaged." Well, it only took seven seconds, that is good, even for Harriet. "I didn't realize you were this serious, I mean, we haven't even met him, ma'am."

"Met who?" Harm asks, trying to see what all the commotion is about.

"The Colonel's fiancé, sir. Have you met him?"

"Fiancé?" Bud joins in. "Wow, ma'am. Congratulations, when do we get to meet the lucky guy?"

"What lucky guy?" adds the Admiral, joining our conversation. Better than a publication--Harriett.

"The Colonel is engaged, sir." Harriett proudly announces.

"Colonel?" the Admiral asks.

Holding up my hand, I say, "Yes, sir. We are actually planning on having a dinner party at my house on Saturday. Everyone is invited."

"Well, this is wonderful news, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." As the crowd starts to disperse, I head back toward my office. I don't think I need that cup of coffee after all, that was enough of a wake up call.

As I plop down in my chair there is a knock on the door. It is going to be a long day. "Come in."

"So, party at your place on Saturday, huh?" Harm asks, mildly fidgeting.

"Yes. You will be able to make it, right?"

"Yeah," he says, still fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Harm?" he seems a little on edge.

"Nothing. Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I don't know, I just thought, maybe you would tell me something like that privately, you know. I just thought I would know something that important before you made an announcement."

"I'm sorry, Harm." Really I am. I should have told him. "It just snowballed after Harriett saw the ring."

"Yeah," he says trying to smile. "Anyways, I have an interview, I will talk to you later."

"Okay." Note to self: forewarn Harm of all big announcements.

-

JAG Headquarters

Thursday

1020

I breath a sigh of relief as I slip into the break room, this is the first time I have made it across the bullpen since the 'announcement' without getting bombarded from anyone. I just want a cup of coffee--in silence. Is that so much to ask?

"Morning, Mac." Harms says, gliding into the break room. "Ready to deal?"

"I already told you, I am not dealing on this case."

"How about we negotiate something out?"

"Harm, your client is guilty."

"That is for the jurors to decide."

"Have you read through the witness statements?" I ask in disbelief. "I am not dealing, Harm. He is guilty."

"Well, luckily for my client, the prosecution isn't capable of proving that."

I can feel myself starting to boil, he just called me incapable of prosecuting. Why, that self-righteous little--

"So ma'am, when are you going to tell us a little about your fiancé?" Harriett asks.

"Huh?" I ask, whirling my head around. Damn, when did she get in here?

"I just thought you could tell us a few good things about him? You know, what made you fall for him?"

My head is still reeling from the comment Harm made, I really don't have time for this right now. "I don't know." I stammer as I walk out.

It should take Harriett five seconds to come in here and ask what is wrong. This is going to be such a long week! As I sit down I hear the door open--great, she is so worried she doesn't even knock?

"What the hell was that about?" Harm spits out.

"What?" I ask indignantly.

"What? You're engaged to a guy that you can't even say one thing good about?"

"WHAT?" Where did that come from?

"Is this engagement some kind of joke, Mac? What, did you just say yes because you were asked?"

Okay, try not to kill him. Calm down, think before you speak. "Yup, I just wanted to be the center of attention for a while, so I figured 'why not, might as well get engaged'." So much for thinking before I speak.

He turns from me, starts pacing a little. Good, at least one of us has the sense to calm down. "Come on, Mac." he pleads.

"Do you want to know why I didn't answer Harriett? I was still in shock that you had just called me an incapable prosecutor." I say, looking away.

"I did not!"

"I was there, Harm, I heard you say it."

"Mac, you are the most capable lawyer I know." he says, walking toward me. "I didn't mean you were incapable. The only proof you have is the witness statements. No motive, no DNA, not even the weapon. I just meant it is not going to be possible to convince a jury." Gazing into his expressive eyes, I can see how important it is that I believe this.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I guess I have just been a little tense this week with everything going on." He smiles and nods, then he starts towards the door. "Oh, and Harm?"

"Yeah?" he turns.

"This engagement is extremely important to me. And he has too many good qualities to list. Everyone will see that on Saturday."

He just smiles and walks out.

-

Mac's Apartment

Saturday

1820

As I hand him the knife to cut up some more vegetables he flinches. "Why are you acting so jumpy?"

"I don't know, I'm nervous I guess," he stammers, taking the knife.

"Nervous of what? Are you afraid they aren't going to like you?" I ask mockingly.

"Ma-ac. I am, I mean…" he sets down the knife exasperated.

"What Harm?" I say grabbing the lettuce out of the fridge.

"We never even told them we were dating. Aren't you the least bit worried how they are going to react?"

"Not at all. They all want what is best for both of us. Besides, there wouldn't be a pool if they didn't at least suspect that we had feelings for each other." Tossing the lettuce at him, I say, "Now, get to work, we are going to have guests soon."

"Hey, you better be nice to me. Besides, you're lucky I'm here"

"Lucky you're here?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. Lucky. You announced this party without even discussing it with me, what if I had plans?"

"It was a safe bet." It has been five days, FIVE days, and he is still not over the fact that I didn't ask him first.

"A safe bet?" he asks skeptically. "What, you assume I have no life?"

"No," I say, grabbing the knife. "But I know where you spend all of your Saturday nights."

"Yeah?"

"Yup," I say taking the cucumbers from the fridge. "Your last 29 Saturdays have been spent with me. Minus the one where you were out of town on a case, and the one I was out of town."

"So you just assumed I would be with you?"

"No, I didn't assume. I knew you were going to be with me." I say confidently.

"And how did you know that?"

"First off, based on past experience, I calculated the odds, I knew you would be here. And secondly, I knew you couldn't resist my feminine wiles." I say smugly.

He just rolls his eyes at me as I come around to the other side of the island and start slicing up the cucumber.

After a few minutes, I look up to see him gazing at me intently. "What?"

"There was a time when I hated it here."

Trying not to looked crushed I ask, "In my apartment?"

"No," he says. "Staring at you from the other side of the counter, or the desk, or the table, seeing an engagement ring on your finger."

"And now?"

"And now, there is no place I would rather be."

"I thought the cockpit of an F-14 was your favorite place to be?"

Stepping around the counter, he takes both of my hands. "Nothing stays the same. Except for the fact that I love you, Mac. That will never change."

"That's good, because I plan on keeping you for quite a while." I say curling into his welcoming arms.

"I love you, Sarah." Even after seven months of dating, the sound of him purring my name gives me goose bumps. I just want to have my way with him right now. But, we have a dinner to prepare.

"I love you, too, Harm," I say pulling back. "Now, let's get cooking." I lean in and give him a quick peck, I have to keep it quick or our guests will have nothing to eat when they arrive!

-----

40 Minutes later

We both turn towards the knock at the door. Taking my hand, he asks, "Are you ready?"

"I have been ready for this for years."

"Tell me about it. Of course, I am still nervous."

I smile at him, and tug him towards the door.

Opening the door I say, "Admiral, we're glad you're here."

A/N: I know, the ending was lame. I just wasn't sure I could do the dinner justice…


End file.
